This invention relates to frictionless bearings and more particularly to an improved sealing arrangement for frictionless bearings, particularly for those utilizing rollers as the bearing elements.
A typical frictionless bearing is composed of an outer housing having a bore therethrough, a shaft extending through the bore, inner and outer races and bearing elements, either ball or roller, disposed between the two races. Due to the friction that is developed between the various parts that are rotating relative to each other, it is imperative that the volume defined by the bore of longitudinal opening of the casing be substantially filled with suitable lubricant. Further, it is equally important that the lubricant contained in the housing be prevented from escaping, for obvious reasons. In the past, a variety of ways of sealing frictionless bearing have been tried, such as rings and elastomeric cups which fit between the housing and the centrally disposed shaft. Such existing arrangements very greatly in cost and effectiveness.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved sealing arrangement for frictionless bearings which is easily and economically manufactured and which is effective for long periods of time.
An additional object of this invention is to provide an improved seal for frictionless bearings in which inner and outer sealing elements are provided which cooperate to define a labyrinth path that effectively precludes escape of lubricant from the bearing.